I'm Still In Love
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: Two years have passed, and her heart still aches for him. But something has changed. She has him, in a way. But not the way she wants. Should she leave, or should she go? But she's still in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: YES! Another Quistis/Squall! Ain't I just mean? I honestly can say I can't make up my mind on whether I like Quiefers or Qualls better...I like them both, don't get me wrong...but I don't know which one I like more. Anyway, I'm going to do something different this time around. Instead of planning everything out and organizing everything, I'm just going to randomly do this story. I have the layout for my other stories that need to get done finished so...be prepared to see a lot of updates.

Square owns.

* * *

I'm Still In Love  
**Prologue**

The long whip curled round and about in the air as the sharp spike at the end collided with the long haired beast about ten feet away from the whip holder. As the spike hit the beast, a large blade came slicing down and a bullet blasted through the skull of the enemy. The whip recoiled back, magically flying into the hands of the whip holder and she tucked her long bangs back behind her ears, her sapphire eyes twinkling with passion. The man carrying the blade casually walked back, his ice blue eyes dancing with fire. He blinked, looking towards the carrier of the whip, his eyes still twinkling. She blinked and turned to face the other member of their trio, her silky voice floating through the air. "We get all of them?"

The raven haired girl smiled, her own eyes dancing with pleasure. "I think so! There were only twelve of them, right?" she said, her voice sultry and thick.

The man nodded his head, his eyes moving from the blonde haired goddess to the open land. "Yea...just twelve."

The blonde walked past him, slightly kicking the dead corpse. "Quistis, do you have to do that every time?" the other woman asked, raising her hands in the air in a dire desperation.

"I want to make sure that they really are dead. These creatures like to play dead, Rinoa. If you paid attention in class, you'd know that."

Rinoa opened her mouth to speak again, but the man only shot her a look. Rinoa sighed with a soft smile on her face. "You two act like parents some times, you know that?"

Quistis shrugged her shoulders, walking at a leasurely pace, her long legs taking her far. "Alright, Squall, Rinoa...let's get out of here."

Squall turned his heel, walking away from the chattering Rinoa. She wasn't annoying, not at all. Merely...talkative.

As the trio walked through the fields of highland grass, Quistis' sparkling eyes danced forward towards Squall. He turned around, following Rinoa as she continued to talk, his eyes sparkling back at her. A soft rose blush began to rise on her cheeks, but she merely shook her head, the coldness in her sapphire eyes returning. Squall looked forward some, Rinoa still walking and talking, and turned his eyes back at Quistis, pleading almost for her to pick up the pace. Quistis sighed and walked forward some, their hands brushing against each other lightly. She immediately pulled her hand to her side, her eyes slowly glancing over at him. His eyes danced over to hers, pleading for her to hold his hand. He reached for her hand, but she immediately picked up the pace and walked past Rinoa. Rinoa looked at Quistis. "You ok?" she called out to the rushing blonde.

"Yea. We just need to hurry."

Rinoa nodded her head and started to jog a slight bit, her short legs not being able to keep in stride with Quistis' long ones. "Come on Squall!" Rinoa called out, waving her hand for him to follow. He merely shrugged, slightly extending his legs, and reaching the duo in no time.

Within a matter of ten minutes, they arrived at the Ragnarok. Quistis stepped on first, walking casually to the pilot's seat. Rinoa followed, clammering on about how the Balamb Chocobos, their local football team, were going to win this year. Squall followed behind Rinoa, her words edging their way into his mind. He sat down in the co-pilot's seat, staring at the looming sky in front of them. Rinoa giggled softly.

"Hey guys, you don't care if I take a quick nap, do ya?" she asked. As if she had to ask.

Squall merely shrugged, stating his usual, "Whatever."

Quistis turned her head and looked at Rinoa. "We'll be back in Balamb in about two hours. Just in time to catch the last half of the game."

Quistis gave the bouncing girl a warm smile and Rinoa returned it. Rinoa then turned to Squall and faked yawn, motioning her head towards the rooms. He merely turned his head and continued to stare out the front window. Rinoa pouted, but merely turned and walked away, feeling quite tired after the long day. The two pilots heard the door close to the rooms, Squall looked over at Quistis, his hand gently resting on hers. She merely moved her hand away, flicking on buttons. "Stop it," he whispered softly.

"Stop what?" she asked in return. She slowly began to set the Ragnarok into flight, her technique a bit estrange compared to Selphie's lift off and blast away.

Squall sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Look, I'll tell her..."

"Mmhm," Quistis said, her entire concentration stuck on getting the dragon spaceship into flight. Sure enough, moments passed, and the dragon was in flight.

"I will."

"You said that last week. Look, it doesn't matter to me if you do or if you don't." She was fixated upon flying. Squall stared at her, the blue in his eyes turning to a soft gray. "And don't give me that look. You know damn well that it doesn't work on me."

"What look?"

"The 'I'm so sorry' look. Its not worth it Squall." Her sapphire eyes slowly glanced over to him, then directly back at the sky.

He sighed again and leaned back against his chair. "Fine...whatever."

"That's the Squall I know," she whispered out.

* * *

**A/N**: So whatcha think? I might turn this into a love triangle square thing...maybe. If you have any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to offer!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Yay! Reviews make me a happy camper! Depending on how I do the story, it may turn out to be another triangle story. But I'll try my frigging hardest not to, I swear on that. If I do decide to make a triangle-square thingie (cause lets not forget Rinoa here), Quistis' opposing male is not someone who'd you expect.

* * *

I'm Still In Love  
**Beginnings**

_Quistis sighed gently as she leaned on the balcony of yet another SeeD Ball. As much as she loved Selphie, as a sister and a best friend, she couldn't stand the fact that she had to throw at least ten balls in one year. The first couple were amazing, yes, but now they seemed to drag on and were a great burden for Quistis. She turned around and leaned her back against the balcony, watching the crowd. A year and a half ago, this room was filled with tired warriors, coming home from the fight of their life. Now, it was filled with people just around her age, maturing and blossoming into well toned warriors. A figure emerged from the crowd, causing Quistis' heart to skip a beat. Inside, her mind was screaming a million things to do, but outside, she remained nonchalant as ever and just watched as the figure made its way over to her. "...Hi," the voice called out._

_Quistis blinked and nodded her acknowledgement to the figure. "Yes?"_

_Cold versus cold. That's the way how it has always been. Not a drop of fire or flame would ever appear between them. "...All the other balconies were full." She nodded her head again. "...You...want to be left alone?"_

_She shrugged, turning away from her, her iced over eyes causing even the figure to freeze dead in his tracks. "Doesn't really matter, now does it Squall?"_

_Squall...that name came out so buttery from her tongue and lips. Squall. She repeated it in her mind a thousand times a night, mumbled it incoherently as she fell feign to the touch of sleep, and even dreamt it. Squall. "It does."_

_She blinked. His voice was cool, calm, collective. "Oh?" Her heart pounded against her chest._

_"If you want to be left alone, you have all rights to." She heard him shuffle his feet and soon he was next to her, handing her a glass of red wine. She took it, a bit apprehensively, and sniffed at the contents._

_"Winhill Red?" she asked, gently bringing it to her lips. From the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head._

_"Estharian Red 235." She nodded and approved the choice. She preferred Winhill Red. He sipped on his glass, watching the night sky next to her. Without them even knowing, lost in their own thoughts, the ball was ending. Well hidden behind a now drawn curtain, a soft breeze blew in. Cold, wintry air. Trabia._

_"...Wonder what time it is."_

_"Who cares." It wasn't a question expecting an answer. It was a statement._

_"...Rinoa." She had spoken the one name she had always regretted. Rinoa. Rinoa. Rinoa. The name danced in her mind. Rinoa. Quistis blinked as another, stronger, breeze blew in. She set the glass down and placed her arms around herself, leaning her elbows on the balcony railing. Rinoa._

_"Why would she care?" Bitterness. Quistis raised an eyebrow at him. He was silent._

_"...Are you going to explain?" He shrugged and she smirked. "Trouble in paradise already?"_

_"She wants to get married." Quistis bit her tongue sharply, letting a small yelp let loose. "Are you ok?" he asked, turning towards her._

_"Huh? Oh! Yes. I'm fine...just...bit my tongue." She smiled at him. She had actually smiled at him instead of that normal ice cold glare with tight stout lips._

_He pointed at her arm. "You're covered in goose bumps."_

_She looked down at her arm and shrugged. She watched him take off his jacker and inch closer to her. "What are you doing?" she asked, backing away slowly._

_He blinked. "...I'm trying to be nice."_

_She blinked back and relaxed, feeling the warm heat of his jacket wrap around her. She carefully slid her arms into the sleeves. It was surprisingly large on her. "Thanks."_

_She felt his arms wrap around her and her entire body grew stiff as a board. "Now I'm cold."_

_"Then why don't we go inside?"_

_"Shh...I just want to spend some time alone."_

_"...But I'm here." She took that two ways: either he thought of her as nothing or he was just that comfortable around her._

_She felt him shrug and held her closer. "Quistis?" She turned her head towards him some and saw his face lean in closer to her. He rested his forehead on hers, their nose touching gently his lips motioning her name as they gently brushed against her own._

_"Quistis?"_

_"Quistis?"_

_"Quistis!"_

"QUISTIS!"

She sprung up from the bed, wiping away the reminents of sleep from her eyes. "I'm up!" she called. She looked around, finding the clock on her desk. Seven fifty five. She wasn't late for class. She just got done a mission. It was her three days compensation days off.

"Quistis! Open the door!"

"I'm coming! Give me a second, Selphie!" She flew out of bed, grasping her lilac colored robe and tossed it on, tying it to her body. She pressed the door release button and Selphie charged through, in her robe. "What?" Quistis asked. Selphie had, again, destroyed another beautiful memory in her mind's sleep state.

"Rinoa and Squall!"

Her heart skipped a beat. "What? What about them?"

"They broke up!"

Her stomache danced on air, her heart was jumping out of her chest, her knees were growing weak. "...Wh...what?" she asked. It was too good to be true.

"He caught Rinoa with another man!"

She blinked. It really was becoming surreal to her now. She sat down on her bed. "Who?" she asked. She had to pretend to be at least somewhat interested in the gossip. She couldn't just run off to Squall and coddle and caress him.

"Some guy in your afternoon class. He was tutoring her."

"Jacob?"

"That's it!"

"...What does she see in him?" He was nothing compared to Squall. Jacob stood at Quistis' height, was a bit on the thin side, pale, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was a punk, a rebel, but the one thing he had going for him was his intelligence.

"I'm not sure but apparently, when you guys got home yesterday, she said she was going to watch the big game and left Squall, Irvine, and myself alone in the cafeteria. This morning, Squall was doing his routine run around the Garden and saw her come out of his dorm all messed up looking!"

Squall did routine runs around the Garden in the morning, she asked herself. She didn't know that. "Wow...so what happened?"

"Rinoa was crying for him not to be mad...he didn't sound angry."

"That's because it was her choice, Selphie." Both of them turned towards the doorway. Squall was standing there in a jogging suit. Selphie rubbed the carpet with her foot innocently, and looked away from Squall. "I just told Irvine and Zell about it." He glanced at Quistis in her robe, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"So you've become the gossip king now, Squall?" Quistis said as she looked away from him.

A small beeping noise was heard and Selphie lifted up her wrist, looking at the watch. "...Damnit, I'm gonna be late for Ethics class! Quistis, chat over lunch today?" she asked. Quistis nodded her head as a streak of yellow dashed out of her room.

Squall walked in and pressed the button to close the door, glancing at Quistis. "I didn't know you went jogging in the mornings."

He walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her and grasping her hands. "I didn't know you liked the color purple."

"It's lilac."

"Whatever," he mumbled out. He crawled in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest. She smiled softly and gently stroked his hair downwards. "...I'm happy."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He nodded his head. "Why?" she asked.

"Cause...I can be with you, and only you."

* * *

**A/N: **So yea, I'm mean. Nothing can be that easy in my world. -points to above chapter- Seems so happy, right? WRONG! 


End file.
